To Love & To Loose
by Desake no Sabaku
Summary: oneshot. a tragic love story. wrote while listening to a sad song. choji X ino


**To love & loose**

**?/**

**I was listening to the song when the last teardrops fall. This is a tragic love story of two well known shinobi .**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She sat crying over the newly covered grave as the sky began to be submerged into a dark gray and black haze promising of rain. She silently listened as the people walked away hearing the sorrowed cries of a hurt mourning mother and the soft sniffles of the ones he used to call friends. She heard thunder in the distance but the crashes began to be drowned out by her rising cries. How could this happen she thought how could something happen to such a good person? As she began asking herself these questions she collapsed. All the pain and sorrow she had been feeling, the pain she kept pent up inside finally taking grasp of her and oozing out of her every pore not being able to stop it. She was so hurt. How could something like this happen? Things were finally turning around and now the love of her life was gone. But then she wondered what could've been changed to prevent this horrible incident from happening. What could change? Then it popped into her head. She would have done anything to prevent this from happening. Even if it meant…. She sobbed at the thought…..I never met you! At least you would've have been still here. She cried and cried. She had it all planned out. Their future, their family, everything. And now here she was on her knees in front of his grave sobbing out all her pain. Not being able to hold the deep carving pain in anymore. As the tears fell she couldn't help but grab her heart as she felt the sharp tug. The feeling of her being squeezed till it was nothing. As she cried the thoughts swarmed her mind of how they met, to the day they found out they were on the same genin squad, to when they were promoted, to the day both came to the realization of their feelings for one another. She screams. The pain forcing its way out through any means necessary now. What was she to do now? Just go on with life as if he never existed? Fall in love again? Marry someone else? As she thought she couldn't imagine herself with anyone other than him. How was she supposed to wake up every morning without his soft kisses? How was she to go to the restaurants they used to go to without thinking of how they would sit in a booth for hours on end ordering things she would have never tried without his encouraging her to? Or even look at food without even thinking of how much he loved it. How she would go to bed every night without his soft caress on her back when she was restless or the felling of that precious heat that radiated off him like a ray from the sun or the deep hum he would make to lull her to sleep. The way he would hold her when she was upset, or the soft kind words he said to her when everyone around her only spoke harsh words to her. The way he took her criticism when she was angry at everything but him. How could someone like him love someone like her? But she guessed it was because of that giant heart of his. She only wished that she had had more time with him. If only she had told him she loved him earlier this wouldn't have happened OH CHOJI! WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME? Ino cried as she held the engagement ring he gave her a week ago. The day before he went on the mission. The mission that ended in tragedy. The mission that ended in the greatest lost of her life….as she screamed this she thought. The mission was simple' take a message to the town outside of the village. It was a 5 day mission. But on the way back they had ran into rouge ninja from the land of snow. They were actually headed for the village for an attack. The reason was because a while back there was a problem between the clan and the Yamanaka clan and they were about to get revenge. Now they were going to kidnap her because they knew she was the next head of the family and it would be a great lost for the Yamanaka clan. But they hadn't expected to run into leaf ninja and when they noticed Choji, who they heard was marrying her they went straight for him, and before anything could be done it was too late. She screamed once more remembering what the last thing he had said to her before heading out for the mission that morning, Him himself not knowing how much of an impact it would have on her in the future, today. He had told her this because they were discussing how Naruto and Sakura's relationship ended when he admitted he loved Hinata, and how it hurt Sakura because she had loved Naruto. "It is better to have loved and loss than to have never loved at all. She bit her lip and sniffled just noticing that it had been pouring. "Well Choji" she said as she noticed a small purple butterfly land on her open palm on the ring. 'In that saying you are right and wrong" I am so glad I got the chance to love you. But I would have rather never love you and you to still be here and me not hurting so badly. And with that her tears renewed the butterfly staying with her through the night as her sobs were heard around the village.

* * *

><p>I cried while writing this. TT-TT<p> 


End file.
